Dragon Sub-Types
Dragon Sub-Types refer to specific classifications of dragons based on body type, location, and other morphological features. There are many different classifications and sub-classifications that all dragons are grouped by. Some dragons may be grouped into multiple classifications and sub-classifications, such as the Two-headed Lindwurm, which is both a Two-headed dragon and a Lindwurm. The Sub-Types have been defined throughout culture and mythology, and in culture from games such as Dungeons & Dragons. The Dragonology Book by Ernest Drake has provided many of the basic sub-types for this wiki. Major edits to this page should first be discussed in the talk page. Do not make considerable edits to format and information without consent. Amphipteres The Amphiptere has the body of a serpent, from head to tail. It also has a pair of wings behind its neck, where forelimbs might be found on a quadruped, but the amphiptere possess no other limbs of any sort. They may have feathered wings, resembling a bird's, or typical bat-like wings. Drakes The Drakes found on Dragon Cave are a type of dragon unique to the DC site and are often referred to as DC-Drakes to avoid confusion with the term "drake" meaning other types of dragons in other types of media. Drakes cannot breed with dragons, but can interbreed with one another. Drakes are not actually dragons, instead appearing to be some sort of distantly related cousin-species. They are similar looking, yet have their own separate characteristics that set them apart from dragons. Unlike their dragon cousins, they are not sapient or as smart. They have antlers, tend to be very calm (unless bred to be otherwise), do not talk, and are shown to be more tame and easily trained. Drakes tend to be smaller than most dragons, and TJ has commented that he headcanons drakes to probably be about the size of a large dog. Due to being smaller, they are known for being more nimble than dragons are, with underdeveloped forelimbs if forelimbs are present. These smaller forelimbs are made up for with larger wings that grant enhanced mobility in flight. Dovealove, the creator of the first Drakes, took the 'e' off to avoid confusion when people thought there might be confusion over the term drake being used in other media with different definitions. However, he had always originally intended them to be called drakes and preferred it as so. His original plan for drakes was to actually to continue the Ochredrake types in particular so that over time, ochredrakes would be the official dragon sub-type name, but this has since been changed to drakes since not all drakes are mostly yellow (or other earthy colors). Traditional Drakes Traditional Drakes, not to be confused with "DC Drakes", are wingless, quadrupedal dragons. Eastern Dragons Eastern Dragons, originating from Asian culture, have long, serpentine bodies, four legs, horns or antlers, and often whiskers. Though they usually lack wings, most depictions agree that Eastern Dragons are capable of flight by magic. Unlike Western dragons, they have historically been portrayed as benevolent to mankind. They usually symbolize peace and balance. Lindwurms (also known as Lindworms/Lindwyrms) Lindwurms have a serpentine body with one pair of legs, or forelimbs, and may be winged or wingless. Some Lindwurms are unable to fly even when they have wings. Leviathans Leviathans are a class of aquatic dragons, sometimes known as Sea Serpents, with some similarities to Amphitheres and Lindwyrms. They are finned and adapted to live underwater, generally remaining in the water for their entire lives. Some Leviathans are even capable of surviving out of water for a limited time span. Pygmies Pygmies are a specific type of breed known for their small size, being close to that of a cat's. Pygmies are only able to breed with other Pygmies and Pumpkin Dragons. Most of these dragons on DragCave will have "Pygmy" in their name somewhere. Pygmy eggs are one of the few eggs that can resist the bite of Vampire Dragons. Two-Headed Dragons Two-Headed dragons are dragons whose bodies are composed of two separate heads and necks (and therefore two separate consciousnesses) that share one main body, one tail, and one set of limbs. The degree to which the consciousnesses are integrated varies depending on the breed. Two-headed dragons can only breed with other Two-Headed dragons (regardless of what other sub-type(s) they may be, such as the Two-headed Lindwurm). Western Dragons Western Dragons, originating from European culture, have four legs, two (or sometimes four) wings and are typically quadrupedal. They are usually portrayed in mythology as haughty, volatile beasts, often breathing fire or guarding piles of riches. With Western Dragons being the most common type of dragon in the cave, most types vary widely from this traditional description. Likewise, while some in-cave Westerns adhere to their historically more muscular build, many stray in the direction of possessing longer and more slender bodies, with large, sail-like wings. Wyrms Wyrms resemble draconic, thick-bodied snakes and are the only type of dragon to lack limbs entirely. Wyrms can engage in burrowing, possess flight-enabling magic, or simply crawl along the ground in order to move around. Wyrms that live primarily in the water would usually be classed as Leviathans instead. Xenowyrms Wyverns Wyverns resemble Western Dragons, with one key difference: they (usually) have four limbs instead of six, with the forelimbs having been replaced by wings, sometimes giving wyverns a bird-like appearance. However, like Western Dragons, Wyverns may have an extra set of wings near the base of the tail. Dragon Sub-Types not featured on the site Faeries Faerie dragons (alternatively Fairy or Fae) are typically small magical dragons whom often have insect-like wings. There are as of yet no Faeries on Dragon Cave. Non-Dragons Leetles Leetles are listed only as eggs, with these eggs being automatically frozen. Different sprites appear in the Leetle's place at different times of the year and events. Chickens TJ09 apparently inserted the inexplicable chicken's eggs into the Dragon Cave as an homage to the Harvest Moon games. They are an exclusively female type in-cave and therefore cannot breed. Dinos Category:Dragon Types Category:Body Structure